


Strange Things Will Happen

by AlitheCambre



Series: The Smuttiest Smut that will Ever Smut [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, a little plot, first meeting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlitheCambre/pseuds/AlitheCambre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title from the song on the tfios soundtrack by Radio Dept.</p><p>Darcy and Bucky's first meeting involved a dressing room in some fancy store and a girls day out. And of course, lace. Because Darcy is human and who wouldn't comfort the attractive distraught soldier in her fitting room?</p><p>"Hey, mi casa es su casa." she paused "Except this isn't my house but you get the point."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Things Will Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to "Waking Up in Vegas"
> 
> No actual penetration sex in this one, just some fun :)
> 
> Hope you Enjoy!

Darcy Lewis was not a woman that would consider herself unadventurous. That is to say, she never shied away from new experiences, sexual or otherwise. It was why she had applied and accepted the internship with Jane and agreed to go out searching for wormholes at two in the morning in the middle of the desert. It was also why she had agreed to move from New Mexico to New York literally over night and live with Tony-Freaking-Stark and the rest of the Avengers. And it was how she ended up here, in the dressing room of some fancy lingerie shop on a shopping excursion with Pepper Potts, Jane Foster, and Natasha Romanova of all people. 

Surprisingly (or not-so surprisingly, depending on how well you knew her) it had been Natasha that had shoved six lace and sheer babydolls into her hands and pushed her into the fitting room. The female Avenger told her to 'not come out until she had tried them all on and picked at least one'. And since they were shopping on Tony's dime, the expense didn't matter. 

The dressing rooms were fancy- decorated to look warm and inviting with dim lighting so Darcy knew she didn't have to worry about a two-way mirror. She threw the babydolls on the plush couch nearby and stripped down, unhooking her bra and sliding it off her shoulders but opting to leave her thong on and just pull the babydoll bottoms over it for sanitary reasons. She decided to try the red one first. The bra was silk and lace with a sheer drop-down that covered her stomach and brushed against her skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. The panties were boy-shorts and she pulled them on over her thong but shed them quickly because they were too tight that way. After a moment of deliberation, she shed her thong and tried again. They fit perfectly, little silk bows resting on her hip bones. There was only one thing left on the hangar and she bit her lip as she stared at it. But Darcy was adventurous after all.

The red sheer stockings were soft as she pulled them up her milky white legs. The buttons at the top fastened to little hidden loops on the panties. After she was finished, she straightened up and took in her reflection in the mirror. Damn, she looked good. Her hair was in loose waved and her boobs were pushed up and together just enough to show off their size. Her legs looked like they went on for miles and the little bit of her creamy thighs that peeked out was more sexy than silly looking. She realized her face was slightly flushed and she was becoming aroused, soaking the red silk panties. Well, now she had to buy this.

She was just about to take it off and hang it all back up to buy when the door to he dressing room swung open. A man in full combat gear came in and turned, quietly closing the door and then pressing his ear to it, listening. Darcy could hear the synchronized footsteps of soldiers and a few shouts as well as the beep and crackle of walkie-talkies. "Don't open the dressing rooms, if the customers are disturbed then i'll never hear the end of this." a voice said from outside the door. The man seemed to give a sigh of relief before he turned around. And promptly froze at the sight of her.

Now, Darcy wasn't one to be self-conscious, but the way his eyes swept over her- all predator and heat and slight surprise- she shivered and crossed her arms loosely over her cleavage, careful not to push her boobs up even more.

"Um... hello," she greeted. "On the run?" she didn't really expect him to answer and was surprise when he did, nodding slowly. "Okay, um, cool. I'm Darcy Lewis. Lab Assistant of Tony Stark and Jane Foster, best friend of Thor, protege of Steve, et cetera, et cetera." she smiled a little awkwardly. "And you are?"

"A Soldier," he grunted. She knew that already- his face was covered in grease paint and he was wearing a combat jacket with what seemed like a thousand buckles that did nothing to hide the fact that he was clearly _ripped_ beyond belief. She licked her lips unconsciously. He was handsome under all that grease paint, she could tell. 

"Alright Soldier, who're you running from?"

"Bad people," he answered darkly. "People who have tried to control me."

"Ah, I see," she pitied him but didn't let it show, instead smiling brightly. "Hey, mi casa es su casa," she paused "except this isn't my house but you get the point." she dropped her arms and his gaze immediately returned to her chest. But this time she didn't mind, strangely enough. She knew about soldiers- Steve had come home from many-a mission where he had been hunted and chased before he got the upper hand. She had taken care of him those times, before he had Natasha. Maybe Darcy could take care of this man too? Hell, lord knows she'd done worse on one of her college drinking binges freshmen year. "Hey," she took a cautious step closer, her posture nn-threatening and her eyes fixed on his jaw as it clenched and unclenched convulsively. "Relax Soldier, let me take care of you,"

She dropped to her knees slowly, closing in the last foot in between them. She rubbed the fly of his trousers and was pleased to find him semi-hard. He gasped audibly as she unbuckled his belt and lid the fly down. Carefully, she took him out, stroking him softly, sweetly with her hands for a minute. He was fully hard in no-time and she leaned forward and took the tip in her mouth, sucking gently.

" _Christ,_ " he groaned softly, lacing his fingers in her hair. She swirled her tongue around the mushroom head and laved his slit gently before sinking her mouth lower, licking the bottom of his shaft as she went until he was hitting the back of her throat and her nose was nestled in his pelvis. She brought one hand up to fondle his balls as she bobbed up and down slowly, sucking all the while ad tracing the veins on his cock with her tongue. It wasn't too long before his grip tightened in her hair and his hips jerked. She felt him swell in her mouth and sucked harder, squeezing his balls as if to say 'let it all go, soldier'. 

He came with a low cry, his heavy panting growing a bit louder as he spurted his release down her throat. She swallowed it all, licking her lips clean as it dribbled out the side of her mouth a little. She licked his softening dick clean and gently tucked him back in his pants, redoing his zipper and buckle before standing. He was looking at her in awe and reverence, like she was some sort of angel. She blushed and averted her gaze.

"I think they're gone now, Soldier." she told him. He pressed his ear to the door and nodded, turning reluctantly and opening the door. He paused on his way out, looking back.

"Thank you, Doll," he whispered. She smiled.

"Anytime, Soldier." 

And then he was gone. Darcy did end up buying that red babydoll. And the identical black one. Just in case.


End file.
